Hated Past
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Atormentado pelo seu "eu" passado, e consciente agora das opções que verdadeiramente sempre deteve, Blaine vê na situação de Kurt a oportunidade para lhe transmitir aquilo que sente que sempre deveria ter tido: coragem.


**Disclaimer: **Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a Ryan Murphy e à sua equipa.

**Aviso de Spoiler do episódio seis**

**

* * *

**- Então… Todos vocês são gays?

Ri-mos instintivamente, mais num acto social que por encontrar alguma piada na sua pergunta. Era triste o que esta transmitia sobre as vivências que o rapaz sentado à nossa frente trazia consigo: não lhe parecia credível que heterossexuais se poderiam dar com homossexuais sem que para isso os tratassem de modo diferente.

- Ãhm, não – respondi, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. Não deixava de ser engraçado o modo como os seus gestos altivos se difundiam com a delicadeza com que nos falava, quase receando quebrar um sonho caso tivesse uma atitude mais rude. – Quer dizer, eu sou, mas estes dois têm namoradas – corrigi apontando para Wes e David.

- Isto não é uma escola gay – continuou Wes. Notava-se que estava divertido com a situação: de alguma forma a ideia errónea e preconceituosa de que uma escola de rapazes seria obrigatoriamente um antro de homossexuais divertia-o, talvez por preferir rir-se da intolerância infundamentada do que cair em desespero por causa dela. – Apenas temos uma tolerância zero no que respeita ao tratamento.

Kurt Hummel, como o rapaz se tinha apresentado, não pareceu compreender totalmente as palavras de Wes, contudo, David rapidamente as clarificou.

- Toda a gente é tratada do mesmo modo, não importa o que são – explicou. – É bastante simples.

Foi nesse momento que compreendi. Não fora difícil perceber que Kurt não pertencia a Dalton Warblers, e pelo modo descuidado como se destacava de todos nós, também duvidei que tivesse ido ali para nos espiar e obter vantagem nas Regionais, como à primeira vista se poderia pensar. Não sei o que o levou a vir especificamente aqui, nem o que ele esperava encontrar, mas o que aquele rapaz procurava era uma ajuda que não podia conseguir se permanecesse no local onde se encontrava – um auxílio que eu estava preparado para lhe dar, que desejava ter obtido quando era eu a envergar aquele olhar todos os dias da minha então miserável vida.

Pedi a David e a Wes que nos deixassem a sós, ao que eles rapidamente assentiram. Sabiam que de momento não podiam fazer mais do que aquilo, e que Kurt provavelmente precisava de privacidade com alguém que o pudesse compreender não como um simpatizante, mas como um igual. Na minha cabeça, não conseguia deixar de rever o modo como ele sorria ao ver-nos cantar "Teenage Dream". Era como se ele próprio se tivesse deixado voar até um sonho cujas fantasias nunca antes tivera tido sequer a coragem de desejar. Quando me dei conta, havia abandonado a minha actuação para os meus colegas, fazendo-a antes para ele. Vi o modo acanhado como se perguntava se se podia dar o luxo de apreciar a nossa pequena performance, o ar de surpreendida satisfação quando se apercebeu qual a música que interpretávamos e o sorriso tímido que deixou desabrochar conforme se deixava levar pela melodia entoada pelas nossas vozes. Não deixei escapar o modo como observava os colegas que nos incentivavam a continuar, não compreendendo a aceitação que ali existia, nem a felicidade que lentamente isso lhe foi injectando. Quando finalmente sorriu, de um modo tão leve, tão honesto, que tudo na sua expressão se iluminou, fui tomado por um ímpeto, fazendo-me colocar ainda mais de mim naquela canção. Pela primeira vez na vida, senti que queria cantar não para uma audiência, mas para uma única pessoa – desejando demonstrar-lhe naquelas notas parte do meu espírito e do meu coração.

Aquela expressão não se coadunava com a que ele demonstrava agora. Fosse qual fosse a escola que frequentava, ou fosse quem fosse a pessoa responsável por isso, "é bastante simples" não parecia ser o tipo de problema que Kurt enfrentava – não quando os lábios lhe tremiam daquela maneira e os olhos azul-esverdeado se tornavam ainda mais aguados do que já naturalmente eram.

- Imagino que estejas a ter problemas na escola – declarei, esperando demonstrar-lhe que podia desabafar comigo. Não era difícil apercebermo-nos dos fantasmas que o assombravam e, com sorte, esses seriam fantasmas do presente, aqueles que ainda tínhamos a oportunidade de fazer desaparecer como devido.

- Sou a única pessoa assumida na minha escola – respondeu Kurt, com um sorriso forçado. Abria e girava os olhos numa tentativa desesperada de conter as lágrimas que parecia manter dentro do peito há já demasiado tempo, e percebi que aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia que tinha uma oportunidade para desabafar, atirando para fora de si toda a dor e ressentimento que tinha vindo a acumular. Como conseguira manter-se assim durante todo aquele tempo? – E-eu tentei ser forte em relação a isso, mas… Existe um brutamontes que tomou como missão tornar a minha vida num verdadeiro Inferno. – O sorriso desapareceu-lhe, como se já não tivesse forças para sequer o falsear. – E parece que ninguém nota.

Ah! Aquela situação que se repetia, e repetia e repetia… Não importava a razão nem em que parte avançada da civilização nos encontrávamos. Se alguém se diferenciava, fosse de que modo fosse, outro alguém se apressaria a infligir o seu castigo. Talvez por medo, talvez por crenças… Todos pareciam ter as suas razões muito particulares, e todas elas terminavam sempre na mesma conclusão: uma vítima.

- Sei como te sentes. – Sabia. E era importante que ele se apercebesse disso. A relevância da constatação de que não estava sozinho nunca seria verdadeiramente compreendida por aqueles que nunca se sentiram assim. – Fui insultado na minha antiga escola e isso… deixa-me realmente irritado. – Mais do que alguém poderia compreender. Os meus fantasmas pertenciam ao passado, inalcançáveis e intocáveis. Duvidava que alguém que não partilhasse desse sentimento poderia alguma vez compreender totalmente a raiva de quem odiava o seu eu arcaico. Um eu fraco, apagado e sem auto-estima. Um eu que representava tudo aquilo que agora abominava. Quantas vezes não me deixara vaguear em imagens utópicas do que teria feito se tivesse a força e a coragem do presente? Quantas vezes não sentira o ímpeto de cuspir no rapaz oco das minhas memórias, de lhe gritar que se defendesse, que se afirmasse… Acima de tudo, que se apressasse em se tornar naquilo que eu era agora? – Cheguei a apresentar queixa em relação a isso na coordenação da escola. Até foram compreensíveis, mas nunca lhes poderia realmente contar como é... Ninguém quis saber. Era como se dissessem "hey, se és gay a tua vida vai ser miserável. Desculpa, mas não podemos fazer nada." Então eu abandonei aquilo tudo e vim para cá. – Fugi. Não existia outra palavra que melhor definia o que tinha feito: colocara a cauda entre as pernas e fugira. Uma das melhores atitudes que tomara para mim mesmo. Em Warblers foi-me dada a oportunidade de que precisava, e nunca me poderei arrepender por isso – mudar para aqui fora agarrar na chave que abriria uma nova faceta da minha personalidade. Como poderia não o ter desejado? E simultaneamente, odiava-me por isso. – Simples assim – comentei, sem um pingo de honestidade. Kurt desviou o olhar, sabendo, tal como eu soubera, que nada de simples existia ali. De algum modo, senti que ainda não lhe dissera o suficiente. Precisava, tanto por ele como por mim, de lhe expor os caminhos que podia percorrer, assim como de lhe clarificar qual aquele que eu o aconselhava a seguir… Aquele em que agora eu desejava ter tido a coragem de andar. – Então, tens duas opções. Quer dizer – corrigi-me rapidamente – adorava dizer-te para simplesmente te inscreveres aqui, mas a mensalidade de Dalton é um pouco exorbitante e sei que isso não é uma opção para toda a gente. Ou… - A sua face ergueu-se imediatamente, os olhos claros cravados em mim num misto de atenção e esperança – Podes recusar ser a vítima.

Não parecia ser uma hipótese viável – era isso que ele estava a pensar naquele exacto momento. Não acreditava que tal fosse possível, não descortinava um meio, uma escapatória, por mais ténue que fosse, que o levasse a essa recusa. E ainda assim, escutava-me com o fervor plácido de quem estava disposto a quebrar as suas convicções a favor de novas esperanças.

- Preconceito não passa de ignorância, Kurt – continuei. – E tens uma oportunidade, agora mesmo, para o ensinar.

- Como?

Convencera-o… Ou quase.

- Confrontando-o! – exclamei, exaltando-me ligeiramente pela ânsia de participar numa batalha que não era a minha. – Chama-o! – Kurt baixou o olhar, compreendendo o que eu lhe dizia e ponderando rapidamente a hipótese. – Eu fugi… Kurt. Não me impus. Deixei que valentões me afastassem. – Sentia a dor que desde essa altura me atormentava a resvalar pelas minhas palavras. Já não lhe conseguia esconder o quanto a minha atitude passada me provocava sofrimento – e apercebi-me de que não o desejava esconder. – E isso é algo de que eu _realmente_ me arrependo.

Como nunca me arrependera de mais nada na minha vida. Como eu nunca desejaria que mais alguém se viesse a sentir. Era fácil, até irrisório, odiar alguém que nos é exterior, alguém em quem podemos tocar, com quem podemos trocar insultos, resolver os problemas ou adoptar uma fria atitude de cortesia social. Mas aquilo que eu odiava? Era inalcançável. Um fantasma do passado que se ria nas minhas memórias, torturando-me por se saber intocável. Quem poderia conhecer o sofrimento de odiar um "eu" que nos é arcaico?


End file.
